Mio Yamanobe
|color2 = |Name = Death Chronos |Kanji = デスクロノス |Roumaji = Desu Kuronosu |Aliases = Mio Mio-chan Mio-oneechan Death Chronos Mio-kun Mio-san Yamanobe-kun |Image = (Death Kronos) Jumonji Ban Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Dried up gecko, an excellent mystery bone... I wonder what I should add next~" |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |BT = B |Bday = July 7 |Height = 5'4" or 163 cm |Weight = 45 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Eva Armstrong |Hobby = Black Magic |FFood = Boiled Tofu |LFood = Fatty Fish |CV = Kakihara Tetsuya }} Death Chronos (デスクロノス Desu Kuronosu1) is one of the main characters in I-chu. His real name is 'Mio Yamanobe '(山野辺澪 Yamanobe Mio）. He is a part of the Idol Unit, RE:BERSERK, which was the seventh unit to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Eva Armstrong's obedient servant. Because he worships the things his master does, he shows arrogance to the rivals of him, and is harsh to those who become his enemies as well. In Bloody Master's presence, he plays the part of a child, although his master is unaware of the act. However, he is hostile towards his other group member, Ban Jumonji, and changes his character completely. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Death Chronos. Eva-sama is my master and I'm his servant♪ Come on, let's gather a lot of sacrifices for my black magic~! *''How did you become an idol?'' **Because I wanted to stay with Master forever! It's enough with just Master and me! Ban is a nuisance. I will do some black magic at him later♪ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Master is my fated person! Even if I cast a curse on Ban he continues living, it's really annoying! Also the fact that our birthdays are near is really annoying. Personality To Be Added. Profile Story Appearance Mio has short grey hair that is short in the back and longer in the front. He has bangs that go past his eyes but styled in a way that it lays in between them. A small section of hair on both sides sticks up, mimicking the look of a small pair of cat ears. His eyes are a golden color. His outfits are often extravagant and detailed, drawing attention to his femininity. Lines |Scout = I've been summoned, eh? ♪ |Idolizing = I cast a black magic on myself ♪ |Reg1 = I'm Death Chronos. Eva-sama is my master. |Reg2 = RE:BERSERK. That is the name of our group ♪ |Reg3 = What is Eva-sama for you? Me? For me, he's... it's a secret ♪ |Reg4 = I won't forgive anyone who dared to harm Master. Even if that person is you. |Reg5 = Dried up gecko, an excellent mystery bone... and next, my nails... fufufu. |Reg6 = Ah, be careful! I've drawn a magic square over there! |Reg7 = What am I doing right now, you ask? I'm making a love potion for Master. |Reg8 = It's done~ ♪ My original love potion! I'll make Eva-sama drink this... |Reg9 = Ban? Aah, that trash? He's an evil influence for Master. |Reg10 = I will have Ban as my guinea pig someday. ♪ |Aug1 = Uuh~ I-It's hot~ that's right, at times like this, with black magic I'll... |Aug2 = As I thought nothing suits summer better than black magic. ♪ Come over here ♪ It's cool, you know? |Sep1 = I wonder how many rabbits are there in the moon... I'm curious... |Sep2 = If Eva-sama is the moon then I'm the rabbit. ♪ Ban is... the dango, maybe? He'll be eaten. |Oct1 = If you don't give me treats, I'll take you as my black magic ingredient~ ♪ |Oct2 = Ban! Try to stand at the center of this magic square for a moment? ♪ |Nov1 = Autumn of fine arts, autumn appetite, autumn of reading. Autumn of black magic... huh? It's wrong? |Nov2 = Eh? Ban caught a cold!? Okay! Leave the medicine compounding to me. ♪ |Dec1 = Here, your Christmas present ♪ It's alright! I didn't use any black magic for it. ♪ |Dec2 = Producer-san, thank you for this one whole year. ♪ Please support me again next year. ♪ |Jan1 = Ugh~ i-it's cold~ At time like this, boiled tofu tastes the best. ♪ |Jan2 = Happy New Year! I'll start casting the first black magic of this new year! ♪ |Feb1= Eh? Chocolate? Thank you. ♪ I'll immediately make it an ingredient for my black magic. ♪ |Feb2= I wonder if Eva-sama ate the chocolate I made for him... |Mar1=Here, a White Day gift from me♪ I-I didn't put anything strange in it |Mar2=Hmm, something's missing. Right! If I put the cherry petals from before... |Apr1= Ban, I love you a lot♪ Just kidding... There's no way it can be true, trash. |Apr2= I hate you Eva-sama! ...Really, this is a lie I don't want to say ever again~ |May1=The gloomy feel during the rainy season is the best to perform black magic♪ |May2=If we talk about May then the first thing that comes to mind are the Koinobori's! I want try swimming in the sky like them too♪ |Jun1-16= I got a strand of Ban's hair♪ What I'll use it for is a secret though♪ |Jun2-16= It's the season of changes♪ Eva-sama's merchandise still stays here♪ |Jul1= Where are you going, Producer! The sea?! I'm going too~! |Jul2= E-Eva-sama! You shouldn't show that attire to anyone but me! |2Sep1= I'm cuter than the bunnies♪ Hop hop♪ |2Sep2= The full moon nights have a mysterious and eerie atmosphere. This is the perfect time for black magic♪ |2Oct1= I want to wear a matching costume with Eva-sama~♪ |2Oct2= I would have won if there was a black magic competition in the sports festival~ |2Nov1 = It's the autumn of black magic♪ Let's go search for some ingredients♪ |2Nov2 = If only there was a magic spell for Eva-sama to look only at me~ |2Dec1 = Merry Christmas♪ I'll give you a really special black magic as present♪ |2Dec2 = Ban! Leave some food for me and Eva-sama too! |Download = I'm in the middle of chanting a spell right now, so wait a bit, okay? |Story = Choose a story. |Main1 = Choose your favorite chapter. |Main2 = Let's decide with black magic! |Love1 = I want to read it too. |Love2 = Of course you've decided on a story, right? |Shop = This is the shop! |Purchase = I wonder if there is a black magic materials~ |Friend = It said that the friend's info is here! |Other = It can do various things! I wonder which one is more useful, this or my black magic? |Start1 = Now then, it's the start of a rite! |Skill1A = Activating black magic! ♪ |Skill1B = Now, let's chant a spell together. |Skill1C = This feels really nice! |Clear1 = As expected of my Producer-san. ♪ |Affection1 = It still feels like something is lacking. |Start2 = Match my rhythm. |Skill2A = Leave it to me here! |Skill2B = Match my breathing pace! |Skill2C = Step aside from there! |Clear2 = The ritual had ended without problems. |Affection2 = I've come closer to you again. |Start3 = Ban, don't drag us down! |Skill3A = Come forth! AmdusiasKing Amdusias, from Wikipedia.! |Skill3B = Eva-sama! Look at me! |Skill3C = I can still go further~! |Clear3 = Thanks for the hard work, shall we play one more song? |Affection3 = Reward me since I did my best, okay? ♪ |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Mio Yamanobe Category:Second Generation